onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
Home 'is a special edition song released exclusively on October 21, 2015, as part of the Perfect EP. While written and produced during the sessions for Made in the A.M., "Home" does not appear on the album's official tracklist. Lyrically, "Home" is about unexpectedly finding love with a person, after trying to make a failed relationship with someone else work. The song has sparked intense fan speculation as to why it was released secretly, why Louis appeared to know the song was going to leak (as the tweets mentioned below were posted just after fans discovered the song on Spotify, and well before any official announcements), and why the lyrics switch from the gender pronoun "she" to a more non-specific "you". Many interpret the song as LGBT-friendly. One Direction have never publicly spoken about the song's meaning. In 2016, "Home" won the fan voted Teen Choice Award for Choice Music Single: Group, despite not being a single. Background Home was written by Louis and Liam along with Jamie Scott, in April 2015Louis and Liam tweet about writing with Jamie Scott. Louis confirmed this by favoriting a tweet from a fan asking if a picture taken of him writing with Liam and Jamie in April was the day Home was written. Jamie Scott also confirmed he co-wrote on the track on October 21, 2015.Jamie Scott's Tweet Liam told People Magazine the song is one of the most meaningful to him because of the way Louis wrote it. "Having seen different things he's gone through and different stuff this year – and obviously I've written a lot of songs with him – he can really get into that sensitive mindset to write songs, which is pretty cool"People Magazine Article Lyrics Release "Home" was released as part of the Perfect EP - a special digital release coinciding with the premiere of the "Perfect" music video. Fans in various countries began to notice the EP was available on Spotify in the early hours of October 21, 2015 (UK time). Shortly after word spread, Louis tweeted the lyric "I'll make this feel like homeeeee"Louis's Tweet followed by an emoji of a houseHouse. As October 21 progressed, the Perfect EP gradually became available on Spotify and iTunes worldwide. "Home" reached top 5 on numerous iTunes charts around the world, and reached #1 in 4 countries. As of November 4, 2015, "Home" peaked at #74 on the Billboard Hot 100. Project Home On April 23, 2016, fans began a month's worth of online promotion for "Home", focusing on a certain aspect of the song each day. Both Liam Payne and Louis's mother Jay showed early support for the project, liking Instagram posts about it. More information can be found here: Project Home Official Tumblr. The project was a success, with Louis, Niall and Liam all thanking fans for their efforts on Twitter. Due to the amount of tweets and requests, many radio stations worldwide aired the song and some added it to their current playlists. On May 5, 2016, the song was added to One Direction's official Spotify playlist. References Category:Made In The A.M. songs Category:October calendar Category:Songs Category:Category